


how to make friends with milk (tea)

by nevercoald



Series: five by five [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Comfort Food, Crying, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Soft Kageyama Tobio, but its actually a drink, i mean this could be romantic but i didnt want it that way?, no beta we die like my hopes and dreams, no wait i wrote this bc i couldn't sleep, the whole team is there but it's mainly yachi and kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercoald/pseuds/nevercoald
Summary: tobio gains a possible new friend after (almost) entering the girl's bathroomhe swears it isn't what it sounds like
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: five by five [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031973
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	how to make friends with milk (tea)

**Author's Note:**

> this is sorta short and might get a little dialogue-heavy at some points!  
> i was playing around with my writing style at 2 am okay, give me a break

As Tobio walked past the bathrooms, he came to a stop at an odd sound. Turning slightly, he looked towards the clock hung on the wall. He was already going to arrive later to practice, but-

Hinata could win this time. Maybe.

He moved closer to the girl’s bathroom - where the sound was coming from - practically standing in the doorway. A familiar sound hit his ears: crying. Tobio frowned, debating whether to break the school rules and comfort the crying person in the bathroom or leave them alone. They were probably a stranger, what could _he_ do?

There was a particularly loud sniffle which surprised Tobio slightly. A tap was opened and a few splashing sounds echoed through the bathroom before the tap was turned off. The person was probably washing their face before they came out. Tobio stepped backwards, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom with his phone out. He didn’t want to look like he was spying on them.

Someone with a short stature and blonde hair walked out, wiping their face and hands with a light blue handkerchief. Tobio looked up slightly and was surprised to see Yachi.

The girl in question squeaked in surprise, hands flying. “K-Kageyama-kun! What- What are you doing here?”

Tobio pushed off the wall. “I heard someone crying,” he said bluntly.

“Oh...” Yachi looked down at her feet, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “T-That was me.”

“Are you,” Tobio swallowed thickly. He wasn’t the best at comforting people. “Are you alright?”

She nodded slowly, the small amount of hair tied up on the side of her head swaying. “I will be.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly.

Yachi shook her head, eyeing the clock. “I need to get my things from my classroom, I left them there.” He turned to Tobio. “You’ll be late to practice if you hang around here any longer.” She sniffled again, rubbing at her face.

Tobio was willing to let Yachi avoid his question of what happened and just head to practice, but he also wanted to ask again and make sure she was really okay. It was odd that he was worried about the blonde in front of him, in his opinion. Quickly thinking - while ignoring Tsukishima’s voice in his head that definitely said something snarky about him ‘thinking’ - he responded.

“No, it’s fine.” Tobio tried for a smile, hoping he didn’t scare her. “I’ll come with you.”

Yachi looked surprised at the request, pausing in her rubbing movements. Her hand fell to her side. “Yeah- yeah.” She nodded, probably more to assure herself. “Let’s go then.” Yachi started to walk and Tobio joined her side.

He fiddled with his shoulder bag’s strap as Yachi led him down the hallway to Class 1-5. The classroom still had a few students lounging about inside. Tobio stood in the doorway as Yachi headed to her desk, picking up her starry-patterned bag before heading back towards him. “Now to the clubroom, right?”

Tobio paused for a moment. “Actually, come with me.” He watched as Yachi’s expression flicker between confusion, fear and a range of other emotions. He quickly reassured her before she could overthink too much, “To the vending machine. I wanted to get something.”

“Oh-” Yachi exhaled. “Right, of course. Lead the way.”

He nodded and they walked downstairs silently, heading towards the courtyard area. Kageyama pushed open the door leading outside, letting Yachi through before following her.

“Um, what did you want?” Yachi asked, looking at the two vending machines.

Tobio joined her, sliding a few coins into the machine. “What do you want?” he asked, ignoring her question.

“Eh?!” Yachi turned to him in surprise. “What do _I_ want?”

He hummed. “I wasn’t the one crying about five minutes ago. It helps to drink something.”

Yachi seemed to realise he was being serious, turning to the vending machine again. “Okay then.” She looked at the options before pushing the button below the bottles of milk tea. The button glowed green and the machine started to whir. The bottle was moved off the shelf and into the collection part of the machine. Yachi bent down, grabbing the bottle, looking at least a bit happier than she had before.

There was a small ringing sound and the change from the purchase dropped down. Tobio pocketed the coins and walked past Yachi.

“Kageyama-kun, wait up, I’m not as fast as Hinata!” Tobio slowed down slightly and they walked together towards the clubrooms.

* * *

After quickly changing for practice, Tobio and Yachi entered the gym and were immediately bombarded with questions from some of their teammates.

“Kageyama! Yacchan!” Hinata ran up to them as Yachi stepped through the door. “Where have you guys been?!”

Sugawara dragged Hinata backwards by his collar. “Give them some room, Hinata.” He looked towards them with a raised eyebrow. “So?”

“I had to stay back in class,” Tobio mumbled, trying to sound annoyed. “I got in trouble.”

Tsukishima, standing behind Sugawara and next to Yamaguchi, smirked. “You fell asleep I’m guessing?”

Tobio looked towards Yachi quickly before looking up at Tsukishima. “Yeah. English is boring,” he admitted. Tsukishima sighed in what sounded like disappointment and returned to practice.

Yamaguchi stayed behind, looking towards Yachi. “What about you, Yacchan?”

Yachi flinched as she was called upon and Tobio could practically feel her freaking out internally. “I cried!” she blurted nervously. Hinata, Sugawara and Yamaguchi all frowned. “I mean, I-”

“She cried after getting a grade,” Tobio continued, furrowing his eyebrows at Yachi.

The blonde nodded furiously. “T-That’s right! I got a really good grade and I celebrated by getting some milk tea.” She held up the half-empty bottle, the liquid sloshing around as she did.

“Oh, congratulations Yachi!” Sugawara said warmly, grinning. Yamaguchi nodded, smiling too.

Hinata moved forward again, raising a hand for a high-five, which Yachi complied to. The two first years wore matching grins.

“Somehow, you both got here before Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai,” Sawamura said, joining them at the gym’s doorway. “I’ll let you two off the hook just this once but don’t make it a habit, okay?”

Yachi bowed stiffly, muttering apology after apology while Tobio nodded.

As he walked to join their other teammates in training, an orange-haired ball of energy ran into him with a yell. “I won this time, YamaYama-kun! What’s the score now… 90-92?”

Right, he threw the race to help Yachi. He supposed there was more worth in seeing two of his teammates happy than winning one race. When was the last time he could say something like that? 

He turned to Hinata with a smirk. “You only won because I wasn’t here,” Tobio huffed. “I would’ve left you in the dust. And that isn’t the score, dumbass.”

Hinata frowned. “No way! I would've left _you_ in the dust!”

Yachi, who was now with Shimizu, looked towards them. “Why don’t you race later today? To see who really won today’s race.”

Yamaguchi nodded from where he was stood next to the court. “Yeah, you guys could race to Sakanoshita after practice.”

“Heck yeah!” Hinata yelled. He pointed a thumb to his chest. “I’m gonna win this one, just you wait.”

“Simpletons,” Tsukishima grumbled from behind them.

Hinata shrieked in indignation, stomping towards the blond. “Stupid Tsukishima- Stingyshima!”

Tobio watched as Hinata attempted to… jump onto Tsukishima’s back? Whatever the redhead was doing, it was giving him the urge to smile. He gave in to the impulse and almost instantly a terrified yell sounded through the gym. 

Someone walked up behind him, Yachi, and stood next to him. “Your smile really isn’t that bad, you know. I think he’s just exaggerating.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Your welcome, but-” Yachi smiled at him. “Thank _you_ , actually. You really helped me out before.”

Tobio blinked. “No- no problem?”

Yachi gave a tinkling laugh. “Oh, did you want some milk tea? It’s not the same as the normal milk you drink but you _did_ buy it for me and...” She trailed off, holding the bottle out for him.

Tobio shrugged, taking the bottle from Yachi’s outstretched hand and taking a sip. “It’s good.” Tobio’s lips quirked up into a small smile.

“Remind me to take you to get bubble tea some time.” Yachi giggled quietly.

“What’s that?”

“Only paradise itself!” Tobio gave her a confused look as she walked off to join Shimizu and the rest of the team.

“Oi, Tiredyama-kun, get your butt over here!” Hinata yelled at him.

Tobio jogged over to join the team meeting, his tiny smile stuck on his face. If the websites he read were right, the ‘Great Tyrannical King’ had just made another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3  
> [edit: 22/10/20] i just realised my word count is exactly 1445 words thank you past me


End file.
